Sesame Songs Home Video
Sesame Songs Home Video was a line of Sesame Street home video releases from 1990 to 1993. These tapes featured classic Sesame Street musical numbers with new footage used to tell a story or set the theme for the tape. When originally released, the tapes came with a small fold-out poster that had lyrics and color illustrations to all or most of the songs on the tape. Volume 1: Monster Hits! Songs #"Fur" #*Music by Stephen Lawrence #*Lyrics by David Axelrod #"Herry's Family Song" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Cathi Rosenberg-Turow #"Frazzle" #*Music by Sam Pottle #*Lyrics by David Axelrod #"Two Heads Are Better Than One" #*Music and Lyrics by Paul Parnes #"Fuzzy and Blue (And Orange)" #*Music by Stephen Lawrence #*Lyrics by David Axelrod #"Comb Your Face" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Sara Compton #"That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine" #*Music by Sam Pottle #*Lyrics by David Axelrod #"Healthy Food" #*Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf #"What Do I Do When I'm Alone?" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"We Are All Monsters" #*Music by Stephen Lawrence #*Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"C is for Cookie" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Volume 2: Sing Yourself Silly! Songs #"The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles #"The Ladybug Picnic" #*Music by Bud Luckey #*Lyrics by Don Hadley #"Jellyman Kelly" #*Music and Lyrics by James and Sarah Taylor #*Guest Starring James Taylor #"I'm Wavin' Goodbye to You With My Heart" #*Music by Lee Pockriss #*Lyrics by Emily Kingsley #"Old MacDonald Cantata" #*Traditional #"The Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" #*Music by Stephen Lawrence #*Lyrics by Cathi Rosenberg-Turow #"One Banana" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"Calcutta Joe" #*Music by Jeff Hale #*Lyrics by Anna Dibble #"Mary Had a Bicycle" #*Traditional #*Lyrics by David Korr #"Ten Tiny Turtles on the Telephone" #*Music by Bud Luckey #*Lyrics by Don Hadley #"Put Down the Duckie" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles Volume 3: Rock and Roll! Songs #"The Monster in the Mirror" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles #"Telephone Rock" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles #"You're Alive!" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles #"Rock 'n' Roll Readers" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Sara Compton #"It's Hip to Be a Square" #*Music and Lyrics by Huey Lewis, Sean Hooper, and Bill Gibson #*Special Lyrics by Cathi Rosenberg-Turow #"Count Up to Nine" #*Music by Sam Pottle #*Lyrics by David Axelrod #"Forty Blocks from My Home" #*Music by Paul Jacobs #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"(I Can't Get No) Cooperation" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner #"Hand Talk" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Nancy Sans #"The Word is No" #*Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf Volume 4: Dance Along! Songs #"A New Way to Walk" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Mark Saltzman #"A Very Simple Dance" #*Music by Sam Pottle #*Lyrics by Carol Hall #"The Batty-Bat" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Stop Dancing" #"The Birdcall Boogie" #*Music by Bob Golden and Jack Feldman #*Lyrics by Cathi Rosenberg-Turow #"ABC Disco" #*Music and Lyrics by Cheryl Hardwick #"Doin' the Pigeon" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"The Any Way You Feel Dance" #"The Birdland Jump" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Norman Stiles Volume 5: Sing, Hoot, and Howl with the Sesame Street Animals Songs #"Cow Dog" #*Music and Lyrics by Fred Wardenburg #"Baa Baa Bamba" #*Traditional #*Lyrics by Luis Santiero #"Starfish" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"The Insects in Your Neighborhood" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"I'm an Aardvark" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Pig's Love Song" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Proud to Be a Cow" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"We Are All Earthlings" #*Music by Jeff Moss #*Lyrics by Sara Compton #"Kids (What Babies Are Called)" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Chicken and the Egg" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Cluck Around the Clock" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" #*Traditional Volume 6: Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game Songs #"I Love My Elbows" #*Music by Paul Jacobs #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"One Fine Face" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"Get Along" #*Music by Kevin Weist #*Lyrics by Jon Stone #"Elmo's Song" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"The Alligator King" #*Music by Bud Luckey #*Lyrics by Don Hadley #"Eight Balls of Fur" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"My Best Friend" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"I Love Trash" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"The Lambaba!" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss Volume 7: We All Sing Together Songs #"Skin" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"Fixin' My Hair" #*Music by Robby Merkin #*Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"One Thousand Faces" #*Music by Elliot Sololov #*Lyrics by AL Jarnow #"I Wanna Be Me" #*Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf #"Dancing Shoes" #*Music by Charlie Ernst and Kenny Pollock #*Lyrics by Mustapha Khan and Kenny Vaughn #"Mom and Me" #*Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #"Different Yet the Same" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Luis Santiero #"No Matter What" #*Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #"We All Sing with the Same Voice" #*Music by J. Phil Miller #*Lyrics by Sheppard Greene Volume 8: Sing Along Earth Songs Songs #"Every Bit a' Litter Hurts" #*Music by Paul Jacobs #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"Just Throw It My Way" #*Music by Cheryl Hardwick #*Lyrics by Sara Compton #"Air" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Luis Santiero #"Water Pollution" #*Music by Abe Levitow #*Lyrics by Dave Hansen #"On My Pond" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"Little Plant" #*Music by Joe Raposo #*Lyrics by Luis Santiero #"Box City Recycling Rap" #*Music by Elliot Sokolov #*Lyrics by Al Jarnow #"Oscar's Junk Band" #*Music by Christopher Cerf #*Lyrics by Sarah Durkee #"Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss #"The Wasteroon Song" #*Music by Phil Baron and Bruce Cayard #*Lyrics by Bruce Cayard #"What a Gift" #*Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss Category:Greenth1ng's Interests Category:Sesame Street